Kuroko's Adventures in Smallness
by SarcasticaLily
Summary: Small!au where Kuroko is two inches tall and telepathic, not that he talks much anyway. He gives small kisses in a way of thanks. Open to suggestions on who Kuroko should interact with! Criticism is welcome but flames are not. Cheers!
1. Chapter 1

Kagami Taiga came home to find Kuroko out of his house, which was the size of an old TV, and on the floor. Taiga looked to where Kuroko was to see a basketball resting against a wall a few feet away.

He picked his small Kuroko up to find that he had a bump on his tiny head and tears in his eyes. Taiga guessed he had tried to take a nap while resting on the basketball and it had rolled away from him, causing Kuroko to fall to the floor and bump his head.

 _…_ _please, Kagami-kun? I'm sleepy still_ he heard Kuroko say into his head. Sighing, he placed Kuroko in his front pocket and went to work on the basketball, slowly but surely sawing it in half. Taiga placed Kuroko on one half of the basketball and put the other half next to Kuroko's house.

Later that day, as Taiga and Kuroko were sitting down for dinner, Kuroko went over to Taiga, climbed up his arm and gave Taiga a kiss. _Thank you, Kagami-kun._


	2. Chapter 2

After practice and Aomine had stolen Kuroko from Murasakibara, they headed to everyone's favorite restaurant to get Kuroko a vanilla milkshake.

Aomine, knowing all too well how Kuroko could get with a vanilla milkshake, ordered a small then inserted a straw that was just the perfect size for Kuroko into the cup. As small as Kuroko was, he didn't need any help finishing the milkshake.

Motioning for Aomine to bring his head down to him, Kuroko gave him a kiss on the nose, _thank you, Aomine-kun._


	3. Chapter 3

Murasakibara Atsushi was, as usual, eating snacks and watching his teammates practice. There was, however, one difference in this scheduled snack-break in the form of his small friend sitting on his pulled up knee and munching on a vanilla chocolate chip.

He watched as Kuroko finished his chip, slid down his leg to where to bag was, got another chip, and was faced with the dilemma of how to get back to his perch on Murasakibara's knee.

Murasakibara offered his hand to Kuroko and brought him up to his knee. Kissing his thumb, Kuroko climbed back onto his knee as he heard Murasakibara huff in laughter _, thank you, Murasakibara-kun_.


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi was an unexpected but welcome change to Kuroko's daily walk from the classrooms to the gyms where his team practiced.

Another unexpected change was, before they reached the door leading outside to the gyms, Akashi placed Kuroko in his blazer's front pocket gently then continued walking with Kuroko hitching a ride in his pocket. If anyone else had done this, Kuroko would have complained immediately and climbed out of the pocket to walk on his own. However, since it was his captain and friend, he simply settled in for the ride.

What Kuroko had forgotten was, it was raining and he was small. So when Akashi headed outside into the rain, Kuroko realized why Akashi had placed him in his pocket as Akashi opened the umbrella that had somehow gone unnoticed by Kuroko.

When they reached the gym and Akashi had taken him out of his pocket, Kuroko placed a small kiss on Akashi's chin as he passed it, _thank you, Akashi-kun_.


	5. Chapter 5

Midorima absolutely loathes the winter. If he was childish enough to wish for things, he would wish that there was no such thing as winter. However, he is, in fact, not a child or Kise and he saw no use in wishing for things that would never happen.

So instead, Midorima decided that he would simply move to a place that lacks the accursed season. He put on his fur-lined parka, wrapped his scarf around his neck, and was putting on his gloves when he just happened to look over at Kuroko, who was standing on the desk two seats to the left of him. The small player was getting ready to leave as well, yet he only had a sweater.

Midorima looked outside, where he could clearly see the winter winds wreaking havoc on the snow outside and pushing the students outside into each other, and sighed. Slowly, as if there was a great weight pushing him to do so, he walked over to Kuroko and offered one hand as he opened his coat with his other.

Kuroko looked up at his teammate and huffed a laugh as he understood what Midorima was silently implying. Kuroko stepped onto Midorima's hand and was placed in the scarf that also worked as a comfy sat for a small Kuroko. Midorima zipped his coat back up and left the classroom. As they were walking, Kuroko stood up in the scarf and gave a small kiss to Midorima's throat, _thank you, Midorima-kun._


	6. Chapter 6

Kise was going to have a heart attack one of these days. He needed to do something about this and he had to do it now or there would be serious issues to his health. He just couldn't take it anymore! Kuroko was just too cute! With hair in disarray, his shirt on backwards and his face giving away his sleepiness, Kuroko was going to kill Kise with how cute he was.

Although, he should probably do something about Kuroko looking like he did before their teacher walked into the classroom and saw Kuroko sleeping on his desk. And so, with a heavy heart, he went about fixing Kuroko.

Lifting one of his tiny arms then the other, he fixed Kuroko's shirt. Ignoring how Kuroko's tiny grumble of disagreement made his stomach drop with how cute it was, he then went about fixing Kuroko's hair with his fingers. As Kise worked, he listened to Kuroko's breathing even out but didn't make anything of it until he was done with Kuroko's hair.

Finally finished with his hair, Kise looked at Kuroko fully and noticed that he was asleep. Moving Kuroko to better lean on his chest, Kise spent the rest of the class period with Kuroko using his chest as a pillow. When class ended, Kise carefully took Kuroko in his hand and work him up slowly.

Kuroko looked at himself and realized what Kise had done to his hair and shirt. Looking up at Kise, who still had him in his hand, he leaned forward and kissed Kise on the nose, _thank you, Kise-kun._ Kise promptly fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiyoshi really was bad at studying. It wasn't for lack of trying; there was just always something more interesting to be found. Like that one time when he was studying at the library and he found Hyuga asleep at the desk, just begging to be drawn on with the marker that just happened to be on the desk in front of him.

Coincidentally, the library was where he was headed now. He had a test in two days and he wanted to try his hand at studying again, not that he had much hope he would succeed. He had just sat down and was beginning to unpack his workbook and pencils when he saw the 'something more interesting' that was sure to halt his studying.

Kuroko was standing on the desk in front of Kiyoshi. His small teammate was constructing what seemed like an army of paper airplanes, once again going unnoticed by the students and librarians milling around the tables. Kiyoshi looked around and saw a familiar head of red hair sitting at a table a little ways away from them, and putting two and two together, he began to make his own army of paper airplanes, a bit smaller than usual.

Suddenly he saw something white shoot across his vision, heading over to the unsuspecting redhead, and hitting him on the shoulder. Startled, Kagami turned around and searched but couldn't see the culprit. Facing forward again, he was repeatedly hit with paper airplane of different sizes until his face matched his face.

Kiyoshi couldn't breathe; the effort of holding in his laughter was so great, when he got hit with not one but two airplanes himself. Looking up with a look of disbelief mixed with amusement, he saw Kuroko hiding behind a pile of books on his desk and Kagami giving him a look of vengeance. The war was on!

After the War of Paper Airplanes was had and they couldn't breathe correctly anymore, Kagami said goodbye and left for his house. Kiyoshi felt a tug on his finger and looked down at the desk to see Kuroko holding his finger. Bending and outing his head on the desk, he commended Kuroko for thwarting his attempt at studying.

Catching Kiyoshi mid laugh, Kuroko planted a kiss on his cheek, _thank you, Kiyoshi-kun._


	8. Chapter 8

Because Kuroko was so small, the team took care to make sure he was safe during practice. Most of the time, they were very efficient in keeping him safe. Sometime, though, they were ready to blow of some steam and were less vigilant.

It was times like this, that Izuki was thankful of his Eagle Eye. Kuroko was sitting by the side with on one around him, as they were all practicing their shooting. As luck would have it, the side he was sitting on was behind the hoop they were shooting using.

Izuki was working on his Eagle Eye skill, seeing everyone trying to make the shot before they made it, and he saw the shot that was heading on a beeline straight toward Kuroko. He positioned himself to catch it almost a second too late, but he got it and shot the ball into the nearest hoop.

No one realized what just happened as they were too preoccupied with getting the ball back and getting on with practice. Izuki then took a seat next to Kuroko to make sure nothing could happen to him, as was his job as the elder student and player.

Kuroko knew why he had sat down. He smiled and climbed onto Izuki's leg to get his attention. Izuki held out his hand for Kuroko to climb onto, but Kuroko just took his pinky and kissed it, _thank you, Izuki-kun_.


	9. Chapter 9

As was common practice at the end of the day, when the team was ready to go home, they began to argue over whom was going to take Kuroko home that night as Kuroko watched on as they argued.

"You took him yesterday, it's my turn now!" said Izuki.

"He has to help me study!" yelled Kagami.

"Bakagami, keep your voice down, everyone doesn't need to hear how much your failing," Hyuga told Kagami as he hit him.

As they were arguing, and Kuroko laughing, Mitobe calmly walked over to Kuroko and took him in hand. Looking down at the small player in his hand, he smiled at Kuroko and placed him onto his shoulder. Mitobe and Kuroko then made their way home, listening to the sounds of their teammates noticing that Kuroko was gone, as well as Mitobe.

Turning his head, Kuroko placed a kiss on Mitobe's cheek, _thank you, Mitobe-kun._


	10. Chapter 10

Never let it be said that Kuroko was helpless. Granted, he was small but not docile, Kagami could tell anyone that. For instance, his favorite helper in getting around without being in danger was Tetsuya #2, who didn't mind being his owner's ride around town.

This time, Kuroko decided to climb onto #2's back and go to practice in style. As they were making their way along, they passed many of their seniors, with #2 yipping as if to say hello and continuing on their way. Giggling, their seniors decided to walk in a line behind #2 and Kuroko to amuse themselves and their coach.

Seeing #2 stroll into the gym followed by the senior players all in single file must have been quite a sight for their coach, who promptly laughed her head off. Kuroko looked behind at the seniors and saw them on the ground laughing at the hilarity and climbed off of #2.

Motioning for #2 to lower his head, Kuroko kissed him on the nose, narrowly avoiding a wet tongue, _thank you, #2_.


	11. Chapter 11

Takao was heading home on his bike alone, as Midorima had 'a previous engagement, in fact'. After an entire week of caring someone home in the rickshaw, it was a bit unnerving to be alone.

Now, because he was a bit nervous, Takao nearly screamed when he saw a little patch of light blue hair on his side of the road. Takao, realizing it was Kuroko, stopped before he got too far ahead for the small player walking on the sidewalk.

Takao backed up his bike and stopped next to Kuroko to offer a ride. When Kuroko accepted, he leaned down and offered his hand for Kuroko to climb into his pocket a bit more easily. As soon as Takao got the nonverbal okay from the player in his jacket front pocket, he headed in the direction of Kuroko's house with Kuroko giving directions in his own way.

Soon they arrived at the Kuroko family home. Takao got off his bike, walked to the front door and took Kuroko out of his pocket. Kuroko turned in his hand and gave Takao a small kiss on his forefinger, _thank you, Takao-kun._


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Another observer of the world for the idea of the hamster ball. I hope you like this chapter!

~{}~~{}~~{}~~{}~

If there was one thing Himuro Tatsuya couldn't stand, it was bullying. He had plenty of practice with it, staying in America like he did, and he had plenty of bloody knuckles, too. So when he saw Hanamiya laughing at something on the ground behind Seirin, he felt a familiar feeling in his hand and in his gut.

Slowly, he made his way over to the cheating, good for nothi-, he stopped his thoughts right there. He had no need to get angry yet and if he got angry too quickly, he would be in trouble with his captain for fighting without a reason.

Soon he was directly behind the boy as his attention was caught be a ball rolling around on the ground as Hanamiya used it for what seemed like soccer practice. As he focused on the ball, Himuro noticed the ball was a hamster ball, but there wasn't a hamster in it, it was… something small and blue. It was …. KUROKO?! Now he had a reason to be mad.

He marched up behind Hanamiya, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pants, and threw him like a sack of flour. Himuro was so mad, he started swearing like a sailor in English. He knew Hanamiya was a dirt bag but this was a new low. He was about to teach the bastard a lesson when he heard the boy's voice in his mind. _Himuro-kun, don't. He's not worth it and I would like to be out of this thing._

Sighing, he turned his back on Hanamiya to let Kuroko out of the hamster ball. Suddenly he heard Hanamiya yell close behind him and, turning quick like a snake about to bite, Himuro reared his fist back and smashed it into Hanamiya's nose so hard, he fell back to the floor from the force of it. Cursing and spiting, he covered his bleeding nose with one hand and ran away.

Himuro turned back to Kuroko and let him out of the ball, then crushed it under his foot. Thanking Kagami in his mind for inviting him to Seirin for a game, he felt horrified at the thought of what might have happened if he had not been here to help the small shadow.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Kuroko giving his chin a small kiss, _thank you, Himuro-kun,_ and he smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

It was just one of those days, Hayama sighed. It was dull, no one wanted to go against him, and Kagami was- Kagami was a train's ride away! He could make it; he could take the train to Seirin, play a few games with Kagami, and be back in time for dinner, right? Right! Another perfect plan by yours truly!

At last, he was at Seirin and he could face Kagami in a game! But there was one thing he wanted to do first, and that was to see the small shadow. He and Kuroko had not always seen eye to eye, but he liked to think that he could reconcile that in this visit. He searched for the small shadow, not noticing that there was something small crawling up his pants leg, up his t-shirt, and onto his shoulder.

Kagami found him looking under a table in the gym, with the small shadow clinging to his shirt and shaking in laughter. Hayama heard Kagami behind him, and immediately jumped up to challenge him to a game, still not noticing Kuroko on his shoulder.

For some reason, when Hayama turned around, Kagami was on the floor, laughing at him. Kagami pointed to his shoulder, and when Hayama looked at his shoulder, he saw the very person he was looking for laughing at him too! How did he not notice the little hitchhiker? Oh well, at least they were laughing and not yelling.

At least they weren't playing, Hayama thought, as he received his very first Kuroko kiss on the cheek, _thank you, Hayama-kun, for the ride._


End file.
